Harmony of Tears 02
by Hinata Hikari
Summary: Cinta itu semacam musik yang indah. Namun cinta sejati akan membuatmu tetap menari meskipun musiknya telah lama berhenti./Sequel Harmony of Tears 01 untuk #ReuniAuthorSasuHina Fic Colab dengan Pororo90 dan Mbik si Kambing.


**Sebelum membaca Fic ini, Hikari sarankan untuk membaca Harmony of Tears 01 by Pororo90 lalu ****Harmony of Tears 00 by Mbik si Kambing (prequel).**

**Karena ini adalah sequel dari kedua fic di atas.**

* * *

_Hinata..._

_Maaf jika terlalu menyakitimu_

_Maaf jika aku terlalu pengecut_

_Maaf..._

_Karena sampai saat ini aku masih sangat mencintaimu._

Aku adalah orang yang egois,

Aku tahu kau mencintainya, tapi aku tetap mempertahankanmu di sampingku

Aku begitu pengecut, takut kehilanganmu dan kedua putranya yang ku klaim milikku

Aku sadar tak hanya aku yang menderita.

Hinata...

Aku tahu kau menderita karena penyesalan dan kebimbangan.

Tapi pengabdianmu membuatku bahagia.

Menjadi istri luar biasa, mendampingiku dan melahirkan putra meski bukan dari benihku.

Aku tak pernah membenci perselingkuhanmu dengannya,

Jika pada akhirnya dia membiarkan Asa dan Ketsu memakai namaku.

Karena aku bukanlah laki-laki yang bisa menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai suami secara utuh.

Sasuke...

Diantara kita kaulah yang paling menderita.

Tak adil rasanya jika aku membencimu, karena kesalahan di masa lalu.

Kau mencintai gadis yang telah menjadi tunangan sahabatmu.

Kau menderita karena penyesalan.

Kau menderita karena gadis itu tetap berada di sampingku,

Dan kau menderita karena tak bisa berada dekat dengan putramu.

Terima kasih, telah memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjadi seorang ayah.

**Harmoni of Tears 02**

**Story by Hinata Hikari**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, abal, gaje, ooc, oc dan peringatan lainnya**

**Rate : T**

**Family/Drama**

Selamat membaca...

Kutaburkan bunga yang masih segar diatas gundukan tanah. Sesekali kucabuti rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh subur disekitarnya. Kupandangi sejenak batu nisan yang tepat berada disampingku. Aku terdiam. Semua bagai tamparan ribuan peluru yang seketika menghujam. Aku berharap waktu berhenti sekarang juga. Lalu kupejamkan mata, mencoba memutar ulang kenangan yang menyayat hati, dimana sebuah penyesalan terajut rapi bagai kisah ironi.

"Aku akan melakukannya ayah."

Inilah janjiku di atas pusara ayah.

...

..

Untuk pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki di sini. Jepang, tanah kelahiran ibu, tempat yang selalu ingin di datangi oleh ayah. Dan sebuah kisah masa lalu yang tertinggal.

Inilah yang membuatku kemari, benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang aku temui beberapa hari setelah Ketsu _nii_ ke Jepang.

Aku menemukannya di kamar ayah. Rasa rindu membawaku melangkah ke sana.

Ku buka pintu bercat putih itu, berdiri tanpa ingin melakukan sesuatu. Hanya berharap dapat menemukan bayangan ayah di sana. Kamar ini terasa dingin, tak bernyawa, setelah ayah meninggal, ibu lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengadakan konser ke luar. Seolah ia hidup hanya untuk musik. Aku tahu ibu sangat terpukul oleh kepergian ayah.

Pandanganku menyisir seluruh kamar, hingga tertuju pada benda kotak terbuat dari kayu, entah apa menariknya, tapi rasa ingin tahu membuatku menuju nakas yang terplamir di sudut ruangan, ku tarik bagian laci teratas. Aku menemukan tumpukan album foto, ku ambil beberapa album tentang masa kecilku dan Ketsu_ nii_.

Duduk di tepian ranjang, aku memulai petualangan masa lalu, membuka halaman demi halaman, seulas senyum mengembang ketika melihat foto-foto itu. Kami adalah keluarga bahagia, anak-anak beruntung karena memiliki ayah yang baik seperti Osamu Kitahara serta ibu yang perhatian seperti Hyuuga Hinata. Larut akan kenangan, sejenak aku lupa alasan Ketsu _nii_ ke Jepang. Ku buka halaman berikutnya, sebuah amplop coklat yang terselip menggugah rasa penasaranku. Sebuah surat?

Ku baca tulisan tangan ayah.

_Putraku..._

_Aku bahagia diberi kesempatan menjadi seorang ayah_

_Hidup bahagia bersama kalian dan Hinata_

_Walau pun sejenak, tapi sangat berharga_

_Ketsuro Kitahara dan Asatsuyu Kitahara_

_Anak kembar yang membuat ayah tetap bertahan melawan penyakit_

_Walau pada akhirnya ayah tetap harus meninggalkan kalian._

_Terima kasih, kalian telah menjadi penyemangat hidup ayah._

_Putraku..._

_Sebuah kebenaran tetaplah harus terungkap_

_Ayah bukanlah ayah kandung kalian_

_Selama ini ayah merahasiakannya, karena tak ingin kebahagian kita terusik._

_Kecintaan ayah kepada ibu menjadikan ayah orang yang egois._

_Menutup mata dan telinga dengan apa yang terjadi_

_Dulu ayah memiliki seorang sahabat_

_Ayah, ibu dan dia tumbuh bersama_

_Hingga remaja dan mulai mengenal apa itu cinta_

_Ayah mencintai ibumu_

_Namun hati ibu bukan untuk ayah, melainkan pemuda itu. Bahkan mereka menjalin hubungan di belakang ayah._

_Ayah mengetahuinya, tapi ayah tetap mempertahankan ibu._

_Dengan menggunakan penyakit yang ayah derita, ayah meminta ibu untuk meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan cinta pertamanya._

_Di malam terakhir pertemuan mereka, sesuatu terjadi_

_Peristiwa yang membuat kalian lahir ke dunia._

_Rasa sakit yang ayah pendam tergantikan dengan rasa bahagia._

_Ayah bisa memiliki anak walaupun kalian lahir bukan dari benih ayah._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Dialah ayah kalian, laki-laki yang mengorbankan cinta dan perasaannya demi menebus rasa bersalah._

_Sekali lagi ayah menjadi orang yang egois, memintanya menjauh dari kalian._

_Percayalah, di tempat yang berbeda pun ia tetap mencintai kalian._

_Sudah cukup Ibu kalian menderita_

_Dulu ayah pernah merebutnya dari Sasuke_

_Maka sekarang biarkan dia bahagia dengan cinta pertamanya_

_Bawalah kembali laki-laki itu kepada Ibu_

_Karena sekarang ibu kalian telah bebas_

_Bebas menentukan jalannya sendiri_

_Berjanjilah kepada ayah, anak-anakku._

Miris...

Itulah yang aku rasakan. Kisah cinta segitiga rumit antara Ayah, Ibu dan 'Dia'.

Yang pada akhirnya membuat aku dan Ketsu _nii_ berada di dalamnya.

.

**Jepang**

"Bagaimana _nii-san_?"

"Seperti yang pernah kau katakan dulu, ini tak akan merubah apapun Asa."

"Tapi ayah menginginkannya..."

"Mustahil jika ayah menginginkan wanita yang di cintainya bersama laki-laki lain, apalagi laki-laki itu adalah orang yang telah menghianatinya."

"Bacalah sekali lagi, aku yakin _nii-san_ memahami maksud ayah ..."

"Tak ada yang perlu diselesaikan lagi Asa, aku sudah menyampaikan terima kasih ayah padanya."

"Tapi..."

"Ayah kita Osamu Kitahara dan tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Sekalipun itu dia." Ketsu _nii _menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya, menghempaskan lembaran itu sembarangan lalu melangkah pergi.

"Hentikan kekonyolan ini, dan secepatnya kita akan pulang."

Sraaakkk

Seiring dengan pintu tertutup, Ketsu meninggalkanku dalam keheningan.

Aku tak yakin apa yang aku lakukan benar. Tapi satu hal yang aku yakini bahwa ini adalah keinginan ayah. Sebuah kebijakan konyol yang tak dapat diterima oleh logikaku.

Aku kembali teringat kenangan malam itu. Malam ketika melihat ibu menangis di kamarnya, entah karena kerinduan atau penyesalan yang membuatnya menangis tapi isakannya terdengar begitu pilu. Benar yang di tulis ayah, tak hanya ayah yang menderita, tapi ibu juga. Hidup dalam penyesalan dan dilema berkepanjangan.

Semua telah salah dari awal, bahkan kami pun terlahir dari sebuah kesalahan. Tapi kesalahan yang indah menurut ayah.

Ku raih amplop yang dibuang Ketsu _nii_, membaca surat itu sekali lagi dan melihat foto mereka, tatapan ibu dan orang itu begitu mendamba dan ayah menyadarinya. Namun tetap memilih mempertahankan cintanya.

_Tak ada cinta yang bertahan selamanya,_ eh?

Benarkah itu? Aku merasa hingga saat ini ibu masih sangat mencintai laki-laki itu. Dan cinta ayah kepada ibu tetap bertahan hingga ayah meninggal. Bukankah itu bukti bahwa ada cinta yang bertahan selamanya?

.

Ku tekan tuts piano, alunan _lullaby _kami seolah membawaku pada kenangan lalu. Ayah selalu mengajakku memainkan musik ini bersama. Tanpa terasa setetes cairan bening lolos, benar apa yang ayah katakan, bahwa kau akan mendapat inspirasi yang besar saat memainkan musik yang kau sukai dan setiap alunan musik mampu meredakan amarah serta mendamaikan dunia. Setidaknya malam ini, aku yakin apa yang aku lakukan benar.

.

** .: Harmony of Tears 02:.**

**.**

"Asa," seseorang berbisik dalam keheningan malam.

Samar ia mendengar alunan _lullaby_ yang tak asing di telinganya. Uchiha Sasuke, ia tahu putranya Asatsuyu yang memainkan sonata ini. _Lullaby_ yang sama, yang dulu sering di mainkan oleh sahabatnya. Tak ada orang yang bisa memainkan _lullaby_ itu seindah sekaligus sedalam ini.

"Kh, kau bahkan tetap hidup di hati anak-anakku Osamu." Ujarnya setengah berbisik.

Ia hirup nafas dalam-dalam, seolah begitu haus akan udara, ia pejamkan pupil sewarna jelaga, lalu perlahan menghembuskan nafasnya kembali.

Laki-laki itu menatap langit pekat, menghayati alunan sonata yang di mainkan putra biologisnya. Ia tahu dimana Asa saat ini, berada di ruang musik keluarga Kitahara, sekelebat bayangan masa lalu terlintas di benaknya, ketika ia, Hinata dan Osamu memainkan musik bersama di sana. Dan penyesalan itu kembali mengakar lebih dalam di hatinya.

.

** .: Harmony of Tears 02:.**

** .**

Aku abaikan apa yang Ketsu _nii_ katakan semalam, kekacauan ini harus segera diselesaikan. Aku datang ke Jepang untuk memenuhi keinginan ayah. Aku tahu _Nii-san_ku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini, dia begitu mencintai ayah, bukan berati aku tak mencintai ayahku, tapi aku lebih realistis dalam menghadapi masalah dari pada Ketsu-_nii_.

Ku putuskan siang ini aku akan menemui orang itu, memulai pencarian dengan mendatangi rumahnya. Yah, semoga saja dia bisa ku temui, mengingat betapa sibuknya dia.

Tapi apa yang harus aku katakan?

Mengatakan agar ia kembali kepada ibu? Itu tidak mungkin, aku bahkan tidak tahu perasaannya kepada ibu seperti apa sekarang.

Aku akan mencoba, kita tak akan pernah tahu hasil sebelum mencobanya bukan?

.

** .: Harmony of Tears 02:.**

**.**

Aku menatap foto dalam genggamanku, foto dua anak laki-laki berusia 7 tahun, putra sahabatku sekaligus putraku juga.

"Apakah aku telah kehilangan kesempatan?" lirihku.

"Kami-_Sama_, aku ingin memeluknya sekali saja dan mendengar dia memanggilku ayah."

"Tapi aku telah menghancurkan kesempatan itu, harusnya aku bisa lebih menahan emosiku dan tidak menampar Ketsu. Wajar jika dia marah karena dia begitu mencintai Osamu." Hatiku ngilu mengakui bahwa Osamu memiliki segenap cinta dari anak-anakku.

Dari dulu dia memang sudah membuatku merasa iri. Namun tidak seharusnya aku menghianatinya.

"Maafkan aku Osamu, maaf"

"Inikah hukuman untuk seorang penghianat sepertiku? Tenggelam dalam kubangan sesal yang tak berdasar?"

"Anakku bahkan tak mengakui bahwa dia bagian dariku."

"Maafkan ayah Ketsu, Maafkan ayah Asa."

"Ayah mencintai kalian."

Ku letakkan bingkai foto itu di atas nakas, inilah sisi rapuh seorang Uchiha, separuh hidupku telah ku habiskan untuk meratapi kebodohanku di masa lalu. Nafsu telah membuatku menjadi seorang penghianat, mencintai kekasih sahabatku dan tak pernah bisa berpaling.

Aku teringat kata-kata gadisku ketika itu,

"Sasuke-_kun_, icnta itu semacam musik yang indah. Namun cinta sejati akan membuatmu tetap menari meskipun musiknya telah lama berhenti.."

Ya ungkapan itu pas jika ditujukan padaku, Aku tetap mencintainya meskipun ia telah menikah, tetap mengharapkannya, bahkan aku membawanya ke mimpi indah sekaligus terlarang.

Pendosa sepertiku apakah masih bisa diampuni?

..

.

Dulu pernah, suatu malam ketika Osamu tiba-tiba menghubungiku setelah menjalani pengobatan di swiss, aku merasa begitu bersalah padanya, dia memberitahukan bahwa operasinya berhasil dan dia telah menikahi Hinata, serta sebuah berita mengejutkan lain yang dia sampaikan padaku, bahwa aku telah memiliki putra kembar, dari hasil perselingkuhanku dengan Hinata.

Sungguh ketika itu perasaanku bercampur menjadi satu, haruskah aku senang? Sedih? Atau malu? Entahlah.

Tapi apa yang Osamu ucapkan setelahnya sanggup membuatku tercekat.

Dia ingin membesarkan anakku, menganggapnya anak sendiri dan memintaku menjauhi mereka, menganggap seolah aku tak mengetahui apapun. Sebagai kompensasinya dia mengijinkanku melihat anak-anakku dari jauh dan semua itu aku lakukan demi menebus rasa bersalah.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu itu menginterupsi lamunanku.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju pintu, lalu membukanya.

"_Gomen_ Sasuke-_sama_," ucap seorang maid setengah membungkuk kepadaku.

"Seseorang menunggu anda di bawah." Ucapnya melanjutkan.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu?" ujarku dingin.

"Pemuda itu memaksa, dan mengatakan bahwa apa yang ingin ia sampaikan sangat penting Sasuke-_sama_."

Aku diam sejenak, lalu ku putuskan untuk menemuinya.

"Katakan padanya untuk menungguku sebentar." Ucapku hampir menutup pintu kamar berniat merapikan penampilanku.

"Ah Tuan, dia mengaku bernama Asatsuyu Kitahara."

_Asatsuyu Kitahara?_

Aku merasa kakiku tak berpijak di bumi, putraku, di rumahku?

Apa gerangan yang membawanya kemari?

..

.

Kami duduk berhadapan, kecanggungan diantara kami begitu kentara. Sifat Asa begitu mirib dengan Hinata, sopan dan penuh kasih.

Ah membahas tentang Hinata, bagaimana dengan dia sekarang? Aku sangat merindukannya.

_Hinata terima kasih telah melahirkan putra-putraku. _

Ku tatap onix pemuda itu, lalu beralih pada surai hitamnya, ada rasa lega menyeruak di hatiku, dia tak memungkiri bahwa dia adalah bagian dariku, dia seorang Uchiha.

Kami memulai perbincangan dalam keterasingan. Ya baginya aku adalah orang asing, sedangkan aku telah berkali-kali melihatnya. Sebuah kebenaran yang tak seorang pun mengetahuinya selain Osamu.

"Sasuke-_san_" ada kecanggungan ketika ia memanggilku.

"..." aku terdiam, namun masih memperhatikannya.

"Apakah kau masih mencintai ibuku?"

DEG...

_Apa maksud dari pertanyaan itu? _

Ekspresi terkejut sejenak ku tampakkan, namun akhirnya aku kembali memperlihatkan raut wajah seperti semula. Datar.

"Ya, aku masih mencintainya, bahkan hingga saat ini, aku masih mencintainya." Jawabku jujur.

Ada reaksi yang tak bisa ku artikan, saat ia mendengar apa yang aku katakan. Mungkinkah itu rasa sakit atau ia ingin aku ...

Ah aku tidak berani memikirkannya. Takut jika kedatangannya bertolak dari apa yang aku harapkan. Seperti pertemuanku dengan Ketsu.

"Maukah anda kembali pada ibuku?"

DEG...

Sekali lagi anak ini mengejutkanku? Apa yang terjadi? Beberapa hari lalu Ketsu menolakku, dan sekarang Asa datang memintaku untuk ...

Ah semua ini begitu membingungkan.

Apakah ini sebuah mimpi di tidur siangku? Tapi aku masih merasa kakiku berpijak di bumi.

"Ibuku ada di Belgia, temuilah dia di sana."

Sekali lagi pernyataannya membuatku bingung.

"Tapi apa yang terjadi Asa?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"Kalian saling mencintai bukan? Dan sekarang kalian bisa bersama."

"Tapi semua ini terlalu menge- "

"Jika anda khawatir tentang ayah, beliau telah memaafkan anda dan berterima kasih kepada anda, Sasuke-_san_."

"Tapi..."

"Temuilah ibu, bawalah ibu pulang, bahagiakan ibu, Sasuke-_san. _Selama ini ibu masih mencintai anda."

Aku menatap mata Asa, aku melihat sebuah pengharapan di sana, sebuah ketulusan dan keinginan.

Ku tarik nafas, lalu berkata

"Bagaimana dengan Ketsu? Dia bahkan menolakku beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Saya akan bicara lagi dengannya, segeralah anda berangkat Sasuke-_san_."

.

** .:Harmony of Tears 02:.**

**.**

Siang itu aku mendatangi Mansion Uchiha, beruntung aku bisa bertemu dengannya, walaupun harus memohon kepada maid di sana agar mengijinkanku menemuinya.

Pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku melihatnya. Melihat ayah kandungku, tak ada yang berbeda dari kami, aku bahkan seperti copyan dirinya. Bedanya mungkin dia terlihat lebih dingin.

Ku tatap wajah itu, tidak lama, hanya sejenak, aku dapat merasakan kesedihan serta kekosongan jiwanya. Dalam hati aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ayah, karena telah meninggalkan surat ini sehingga aku bisa bertemu dengan ayah kandungku "Uchiha Sasuke".

.

Dia duduk di hadapanku, kami terdiam, berkelana dalam pikiran masing-masing. Waktu seolah lama berlalu, ku putuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan, memberanikan diri dan kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku.

Langsung kepada topiknya, karena aku bingung apa yang harus aku katakan padanya dan aku ingin kekacauan ini segera berakhir. Kami tak banyak bicara, namun jiwa kami terasa begitu dekat. Inikah namanya hubungan ayah dan anak? Iya, di dalam diriku mengalir darahnya, darah seorang Uchiha, sekalipun aku sempat mencoba mengingkarinya, namun kenyataannya aku tetaplah seorang Uchiha.

Sejenak aku melihat raut wajahnya yang kecewa, ketika aku menyebut namanya. Sungguh hatiku ingin memanggilnya "ayah", namun aku belum siap. Belum, sebelum aku membuat Ketsu _nii_ bisa menerimanya. Tapi nanti aku pasti akan memanggilnya "ayah".

Sebelum aku pergi, ia menceritakan sebuah kebenaran. Kebenaran tentang cinta seorang "ayah", bahwa betapa senangnya ia ketika ayah Osamu mengabarkan tentang kelahiran kami, betapa inginnya ia memeluk kami, dan ia akan selalu menyisihkan waktunya untuk mengunjungi kami, mengirim hadiah ketika kami berulang tahun, dan selalu mendoakan kami di malam-malam sepinya. Sebuah siksaan ketika kau mendamba namun tak dapat meraihnya.

Aku ingat setiap kali ulang tahu kami, selalu ada dua kado tanpa nama untuk kami. Aku dan Ketsu _nii _menyukainya, rupanya itu adalah pemberian darinya? ayah kandung kami.

Pernah suatu ketika aku bertanya kepada ayahku Osamu,

"Ayah, siapa ya yang sering mengirim hadiah ketika kami berulang tahun?"

"Entahlah, tapi anggap saja itu dari seorang penggemar kalian, karena kau dan _nii-san_mu adalah anak yang baik." Ujar ayahku sambil tersenyum hangat.

Ya ketika itu otak polosku tak pernah menduga bahwa hadiah itu adalah pemberian dari seseorang yang sangat merindukan serta mencintai kami.

Dan kali ini ku mantapkan hatiku untuk menyakinkan Ketsu _nii_ bahwa inilah yang terbaik. Membiarkan ibu dan cinta pertamanya bersatu.

...

..

**Le Meridien Brussels, Belgia**

Malam itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke Belgia, apa lagi yang perlu di tunggu? bukankah Asa yang meminta ia menemui Hinata atas nama Osamu? Dan masalah Ketsu, ia mempercayakannya kepada putra bungsunya itu.

Di sinilah Sasuke sekarang, Le Meridien Hotel, tempat Hinata menginap selama di Belgia, beberapa meter lagi pria itu akan menemui cintanya, beberapa langkah lagi masa depannya akan teraih.

"Hinata,"

Panggilnya, ketika seorang wanita berambut indigo itu keluar dan akan mengunci kamarnya. Wanita itu tepat berdiri di depan pintu, Hinata yang mendengar namanya di sebut menolehkan kepala,

"Sa... Sasuke-_kun_?" ujarnya lirih.

'_Benarkah ini? Tidakkah ini hanya sebuah mimpi?'_ batin Hinata

Hanya butuh tiga langkah panjang bagi Sasuke untuk dapat memeluk wanitanya. Hinatanya.

Sasuke langsung meraih dan membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan erat, seolah ia ingin menyalurkan rasa rindu yang lama terpendam. Meyakinkan bahwa ini nyata, sebuah realita. Bukan lagi mimpi yang sering mewarnai malam-malam kelamnya.

Sasuke merasakan lembab di dada sebelah kanannya, Hinata terisak, menangis, terharu, tak peduli jika ia seperti anak kecil yang merengek karena kehilangan balon, namun ini jujur, sebuah reaksi alamiah ketika hatimu menemukan bagian dari dirinya.

"Sa... Sasuke-_kun_, i... ini bukan mimpi?" tanya Hinata di sela isakannya.

"Tidak sayang, ini nyata, ini aku." ujar Sasuke berbisik.

Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tersenyum dalam tangis, ia takut, takut kehilangan untuk ke dua kalinya. Kehilangan cinta, kehilangan jiwanya.

"Ba... bagaimana kau...?" tanya Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukannya, menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Asa memintaku menemuimu dan membawamu pulang Hinata." jawab Sasuke, sambil mengusap air mata di pipi Hinata.

Sekali lagi Hinata berhambur ke dalam pelukan Sasuke, ada rasa bahagia menjalar di hatinya. Selama ini ia mencoba setia dan selalu menyayangi Osamu, tak berani membayangkan pria lain demi menjaga kesakralan pernikahannya, walau Hinata pernah menghianatinya. Namun hati tak bisa di pungkiri bukan? Bahwa di bagian terdalam hatinya masih mengharapkan Sasuke.

Sekarang ia bebas, bebas menentukan hidupnya, terbang mencari bahagianya. Dan bahagianya adalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kau..."

"Diamlah Hinata... hmphh"

Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata, awalnya lembut, namun detik berikutnya begitu panas dan dalam. Sasuke menyandarkan Hinata di dinding, tak peduli saat ini mereka berada di lorong hotel, kerinduan mengalahkan segalanya, bahkan logika lumpuh saat itu juga.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu sejenak, hanya untuk menghirup oksigen demi mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa sesak. Nafasnya terengah, terasa panas ketika menerpa pipi merah Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata...,"

Dan Sasuke menariknya, tak ada lagi kecupan, yang ada ciuman panas nan menuntut, Sasuke membuka pintu, masuk, lalu menutupnya kembali, semua terjadi masih dengan keadaan yang sama, mereka tidak terpisahkan, bibir mereka saling berpagutan dan Hinata pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Dosa itu terulang kembali, 17 tahun yang lalu mereka pernah melakukannya. Bedanya sekarang tak ada lagi yang terhianati.

...

..

.

**Jepang**

"_Nii-san_ aku telah memintanya menemui ibu."

"..." Ketsu masih tetap terdiam, memperhatikan adik kembarnya berbicara. Ia berada di persimpangan, hati kecilnya menerima Sasuke, namun sisi egoisnya tetap bertahan. Bukankah itu sifat seorang Uchiha?

"Tadi aku menemuinya di mansion Uchiha," lanjut Asa.

"Dan sekarang ia sudah berangkat ke Belgia."

"..." Ketsu masih tetap tak bergeming.

"_Nii-san_..."

"Aku... Aku hanya tidak ingin posisi ayah tergantikan, Asa."

Asa tersenyum, lalu mendekati saudaranya, duduk di sampingnya.

"Ayah tidak akan terganti _nii-san_, ia akan tetap hidup di hati kita."

"Tapi..."

"Sasuke-_san_ juga ayah kita, bukankah darah lebih kental dari air? Seberapa pun besarnya kita ingin memungkiri itu, dalam diri kita tetap mengalir darahnya. Kita tetap seorang Uchiha, Ketsu-_nii_."

"..."

"Ayah meminta kita mempersatukan mereka_ nii-san_. Aku telah berjanji di atas pusara ayah, dan aku akan memenuhi keinginan terakhirnya."

"Apakah kau yakin ini yang terbaik Asa?" tanya Ketsu.

Sambil tersenyum dan merangkul saudara kembarnya Asa menjawab,

"Ini yang terbaik untuk kita _nii-san_, setidaknya lakukanlah ini demi ibu, dia sudah cukup menderita."

Ketsu menatap onix Asa, mencari jawaban di sana, dia yakin dengan adiknya, ini sudah benar. Tidak ada yang lagi yang menderita, tidak ada lagi pengorbanan, Hinata bersama dengan Sasuke bukan berarti mereka menghianati Osamu, bukankah ini juga keinginan Osamu? Lalu kenapa ia masih berkeras hati?.

Benar yang Asa katakan, bahwa Osamu akan tetap menjadi ayah mereka dan akan selalu hidup di hati mereka, bersama kenangan.

Masa depan mereka sekarang adalah Sasuke.

_Darah lebih kental dari air_, eh? Bahkan tak hanya fisik saja yang diturunkan Sasuke kepadanya, sifat dan kepandainya pun adalah turunan dari Sasuke. Ketsu dan Asa kitahara adalah seorang Uchiha.

"Aku percaya padamu Asa, inilah yang terbaik." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum kepada adik kembarnya.

...

..

**Le Meridien Hotel, Belgia.**

"Terima kasih Hinata," ucap Sasuke berbisik. Mereka masih bergelung dalam selimut yang sama, layaknya bayi baru lahir, tanpa sehelai benang.

"Terima kasih kau telah menjadi ibu bagi anak-anakku." Lanjut Sasuke, lalu mencium lembut puncak kepala Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum... lalu mengangguk.

"Hinata..." panggil Sasuke lembut tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Hmm?"

"Menikahlah denganku."

**FIN**

Ini adalah karya saya di event #ReuniAuthorSasuHina, yang merupakan fic colab antara Pororo90, Mbik si Kambing dan saya.

OMG apa ini? Bisakah ini dikatakan sebuah cerita? Hehehehe saya sendiri g yakin.

Maaf jika bikin sepet mata reader.

Tapi saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, jika masih kurang memuaskan, _gomen nee minna_.

Mohon kritik dan saran.

_Arigatou, Hontouni arigatou_...

Maaf Poo jika mengecewakanmu.

RnR

* * *

Ku tekan tuts piano, alunan _wedding march_ mengiringi langkah ibuku menuju altar. Ayah kandungku Uchiha Sasuke telah berdiri menantikannya di altar, dan Ketsu _nii_ dengan gagah melangkah di samping ibu untuk mendampinginya menuju tempat sakral itu. Hari ini adalah hari bahagi bagi ibu dan 'ayah kandungku'.

Ibuku terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantinnya dan ayahku sang mempelai pria begitu tampan dengan taxedo putihnya.

Di sinilah kami semua, menyaksikan janji sakral itu terucap. 'Ayah kandung' dan ibuku telah terikat selamanya.

Aku dapat melihat kebahagiaan mereka, jiwa mereka kembali, setengah hati yang hilang itu telah bersatu.

_Ayah, apakah ayah melihat ibu begitu bahagia? Aku telah menepati janjiku, ayah._ Bisikku dalam hati.

Dan semilir angin berhembus menerpaku, entah dari mana, seolah ayah mendengar dan menjawab pertanyaanku.

_Kami mencintai ayah, Semoga ayah bahagia di sana._


End file.
